


Together

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Sterek One Shots [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, There is death, this might make you cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a Tuesday when they died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Might make you cry. There is death. I was sort of tearing up when reading. Might not be good to read while on period. :P

It was a Tuesday when Stiles and Derek died.

They’d fought alpha packs and kanimas and dark druids and witches and demons and all manners of evil things. They fought prejudice and homophobia and people who thought they shouldn’t be together. They fought everything that came at them and they fought it all together.

From the moment Derek told Stiles he loved him and Stiles said it back they always had each other.

When Stiles had nightmares from the Nemeton, Derek was always there to hold him.

When a demon made Derek relive the night his family died every time he went to sleep, it was Stiles who went to the store, bought packs of red bull, and stayed awake all week until they finally managed to kill it. They spent that entire weekend in bed together, just holding each other tight and sleeping it away.

When Derek finally proposed and they spent the whole day covering the pack house in their scent, Stiles was the one to warn the other wolves not to come over for a bit while Derek wanted them to smell it and see their faces.

When Stiles would rant about something or another, Derek was the only one who could put up with it. Not because he understood or agreed with everything he was saying, half the time he didn't even listen to the words themselves, but because he loved the sound of Stiles’s voice and knew he’d be rewarded afterwards for his patience.

When they got married and instead of going on a honeymoon they stayed home and just fucked in every room of the newly added on to Hale house, it was Stiles who made sure the rest of the pack had somewhere to go as Derek was a bit preoccupied.

When Stiles’s werewolf books got famous and people started sending him hate mail for having a gay couple as the main characters and being gay in real life, it was Derek who held him and let him cry.

When Scott and Allison got married, it was Stiles and Derek who got the most drunk and grinded on the dance floor. But hey, they’re the alphas, so nobody said a word. (Jackson took a video of it though).

When Derek had a nervous breakdown the day they adopted their first child from a pack out on the East coast who’d found a werebaby on their land, it was Stiles who brought him back to earth and calmed him down.

When their babygirl started school and Stiles cried, it was Derek who made him feel better with ‘Empty house for the first time in eight years’ sex.

When their only boy, the middle child, had his first crush it was Stiles who told him how to act with girls. And it was Derek who called Aunt Lydia when he just got more confused the more his father talked.

When their eldest daughter got her first period, it was Derek who passed out from the overwhelming smell of blood and Stiles who called Lydia to come help. It took ten minutes for her to get the jist of things through Stiles’s laughter.

When their little boy had his first wet dream, it was Stiles who got flustered and nervous and Derek who sat their son down and gave him the talk.

When their eldest daughter’s boyfriend came over for the first time and Derek wanted to shift and snarl at him, it was Stiles who held tight to his hand and kept him anchored and reminded him that their girl was a wolf and grew up with them as fathers. She was capable of taking care of herself.

When their littlest girl felt left out when her older sister went to prom and she couldn’t, it was Derek who bought her a dress and Stiles who did her hair and make-up before they had their own prom right there in the house.

When their girl graduated high school, neither one of them tried to be cool, they both screamed and cheered like the idiots she asked them not to be. And then three months later they held each other and cried when she left for college.

When their littlest girl graduated and they had an empty house, they didn’t mope like most parents, they threw a party for the adults of the pack, got drunk, and had amazing sex.

When their babygirls got married they walked them down the aisle, crying as usual, and gave her away together.

When their first grandchild was born, they cried happy tears together and held her together.

And when they’d been married for 75 years, they looked at each other on the anniversary of the day they met and smiled. They went to bed that night and cuddled close, Stiles’s head on Derek’s chest, the same as it’s been since the day they’d gotten together.

“I love you Sourwolf.” Stiles whispered.

And Derek smiled, never getting tired of hearing those words or that nickname, once given in anger and now said with love. “I love you to Little Red.”

They died together, neither having to live without the other and if you asked their daughter about that night she’d tell you she felt them die within a second of each other and that they died happy. They were found in bed the next morning, smiles on their faces. They did everything together so it made it sense that they’d die together to.

It was a Tuesday when Stiles and Derek died and they did it like they did everything else in their life.

Together.


End file.
